


so much left to learn

by biblionerd07



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings, First Dates, First Time, Found Family, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Anxiety, Running Away, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: It takes a village to raise a child, but it takes a tribe to help a demon navigate her feelings and let herself fall in love.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	so much left to learn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of sorts of my fic [there's a girl right next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738025) but you don't need to read that to get this. The important things to know from that fic are that Maze and Chloe slept together while missing Eve and Lucifer, respectively, and in the end Maze decided to reach out to Eve.
> 
> I set out to write a short fluffy fic about a cute first date and Maze and Eve being excited to be together and ended up with 11.5k of fear and feelings and porn and found family lmao. That is who I am as a person. I also spent more than one paragraph extolling the virtues of Eve/Inbar Lavi's breasts. *Raylan Givens voice* It was justified.

Maze tugs at the hem of her shirt and bites her lip. She doesn’t like this one. She yanks the shirt over her head and tosses it aside.

“Try the green one,” Lucifer suggests. He’s sprawled across her bed with his flask. He came back from Hell the same way he left—abruptly and without warning. He’s changed a little since coming back. It wore him down, being there alone, leaving everyone behind. Maze is almost…worried.

“I can’t wear green,” Maze says incredulously. “It doesn’t go with my makeup.”

“Yes, it does,” Lucifer argues lazily. “That shade of pink is soft enough to be fine. Surprised you went with the pink, really.” He grins at her cheekily. “A softer side, Mazikeen.”

Maze pulls out a blade. “If you’re going to make fun of me—”

He laughs. “I’m not making fun of you! Here I am, offering expert advice.”

“I’ve never even worn that shirt,” Maze fusses.

“I know. You so rarely wear colors. But it will look wonderful against your skin.”

Maze puffs out a breath. “Why am I so…” She licks her lips.

“Nervous,” Lucifer finishes for her softly.

“Is that what this feeling is?” Maze asks. “It feels like I ate a Hell worm.”

“Yes, that’s nervousness,” Lucifer says. “Wait until you actually get there. The Hell worm will multiply.” He shakes his head. “How humans deal with these emotion their entire lives, I’ll never know.”

“But why am I nervous?” Maze demands.

“Because you care for her,” Lucifer says. “And you want that reciprocated.”

Maze swallows hard. “All she wanted before was you.”

Lucifer sits up. “That’s not exactly true,” he points out. “She wanted a version of me and a version of _herself_ that didn’t necessarily exist anymore. And she and I did not work well together.” He picks up the green shirt and tosses it to her. “You have nothing to worry about on my end.”

“I don’t care about your end,” Maze mutters, pulling the shirt over her head.

“I told you it would look good,” Lucifer says smugly. Maze examines herself in the mirror. Damn if he wasn’t right. “Shows off all the right assets, too,” he adds. That is true. It shows off way less cleavage than Maze’s regular Saturday night outfits, but it still manages to show off her chest nicely. It’s understated. Softer, like he said before.

“This is wrong,” Maze says, feeling itchy in her own skin. “I don’t dress like this.”

Lucifer heaves a sigh. “There’s nothing wrong with trying new styles, you know.”

“Says the guy who wore a leather jacket twice and then went right back to his suits.”

“The leather jacket suited me fine, but it’s too bloody hot in this town for that.”

“You just stopped wearing leather when you realized Dan wears it,” Maze says.

Lucifer raises his nose loftily and doesn’t dignify that with a response. Which means Maze is right and he’s ignoring it. “I’m just saying, a first date is a perfect time to try out a new style. Especially when you look that good, Maze. She won’t be able to keep her hands off you.”

Maze stares at herself in the mirror again. “I don’t even know if this is a date,” she mumbles. She and Eve are having dinner. At no point was the word _date_ mentioned. She and Eve have had dinner before. When Eve was with Lucifer. When Maze was falling for her in a completely unrequited way.

Maze breathes out harshly. Lucifer pulls himself off her bed and stands beside her in the mirror. He picks up a necklace she’d discarded and puts it around her neck. “Mazikeen,” he says quietly. “You’ll regret it forever if you don’t go.”

Maze shakes her head. He’s not wrong, but she’s not sure she wants to think about it. “You’re not mad?”

“We both know I didn’t treat Eve well,” he says ruefully. “She deserves someone who will, and who will make her happy. So do you.”

Maze swallows hard. “You think I can make her happy?”

He snorts. “You sure made the detective happy while I was away, didn’t you?”

Maze cackles at how put out he looks. “What’s wrong?” She taunts. “Having trouble measuring up?”

He doesn’t laugh. “Haven’t tried yet,” he admits quietly.

“What?” Maze asks. She turns around to look at him. “Why?”

He shrugs and won’t meet her eye. “The timing hasn’t felt right.”

Maze makes a show of putting her fingers against his neck to feel his pulse. “Your heart’s beating. I never knew you to need better timing than that.”

He huffs. “This is different.”

Maze doesn’t have to ask why. She knows why. It’s the same reason there are four shirts discarded across her bed and a bevy of different makeup shades strewn across the bathroom. _Feelings_. They change everything.

“Yeah,” Maze says, turning back to the mirror and making sure her necklace is lying flat. “I guess I get that.”

Lucifer bites down a smile. “I guess you do.”

“Who would’ve ever thought,” Maze says, shaking her head. “Feelings.”

“Falling in love with humans,” he agrees.

“That’s a strong word,” Maze protests.

“Is it?” He asks shrewdly.

Now it’s Maze’s turn to ignore him. “Well, Decker definitely needs a night with Lucifer,” she tells him. “Believe me when I say that woman’s _desires_ have been neglected for a long time.”

Lucifer looks pained. “Unless a night with Lucifer doesn’t meet her desires.”

“Oh, give me a break,” Maze complains. “Do I have to fuck you again to fix you, too? Chloe and I already went through this.”

“What?” He asks blankly.

“You’re in love with each other. And Chloe’s one of those gooey types who needs love to make sex better. She already hasn’t had a lot of good sex, so trust me when I say you’re going to be more than good enough for her.”

“True,” he says thoughtfully. “No possible way I could be worse than Daniel. Or Pierce, bloody hell. Imagine sleeping with a literal caveman.”

“We’ve both done that,” she reminds him.

“Well, sure, but not _that_ caveman,” he shoots back. He brushes at his hair, looking in the mirror. “You’re right, Maze. I have nothing to worry about. I’ll be the best she’s ever had.”

Maze shrugs. “The best _man_ , sure.”

Lucifer stops his preening and narrows his eyes. “You still think you’re better in bed than I am?”

Maze examines her nails. They’re a bit chipped. Her left pinky nail got completely ripped off while she was tussling with a particularly violent bounty last week. Hopefully Eve won’t be grossed out by that. Considering she apparently went on some kind of torture-spree with Lucifer, probably not.

“Well,” Maze finally says sweetly. “You should get off your ass and let Decker decide.”

“I am not sleeping with her as part of some challenge from you,” Lucifer protests.

“Okay,” Maze says.

“I’m not!” He insists, eyes blazing. “I’m going to sleep with her because I lo—” He cuts himself off, eyes wide. “Anyway.”

Maze snorts. “If you think _that’s_ a secret to literally anyone, you’re dumber than you look.” She gives him an innocent smile. “And that’s really saying something.”

“Goodbye, Mazikeen,” Lucifer says, all huffy. But he stops in the doorway and adds sincerely, “Have a good time tonight.”

“Thanks,” Maze says softly. He taps on the doorframe and leaves. Maze lets out a long, slow breath. Linda keeps trying to teach her breathing exercises. Maze thinks that’s pretty stupid. Her body breathes on its own. But right now, she’s willing to try anything.

She checks the time on her phone and gulps. She has to go. She gives herself one last once-over in the mirror and heads out.

“Oh, Maze, you look beautiful!” Linda cries when Maze crosses through the kitchen.

“You do,” Amenadiel agrees.

“Missing this?” Maze asks, baring her teeth at him. He rolls his eyes.

“You always look hot,” Linda assures her. “But you look…” She tips her head, considering. “Sweet.”

“Sweet?” Maze echoes incredulously. “No one has ever used that word to describe me.”

“That’s not true,” Amenadiel protests “Last week Linda told you it was sweet to see you fall asleep on the couch with Charlie and Trixie.”

“I did say that,” Linda says. “It was true then and it’s true now.” She gets up and puts her hands on Maze’s shoulders. “You’re a knockout, Maze,” she says softly. She’s smiling like she’s proud of Maze. “Eve won’t know what hit her.”

Maze pulls back and rolls out her neck. “Maybe.”

“Are you nervous?” Linda asks sympathetically.

“I guess,” Maze says.

“That’s okay,” Linda says. “It just means you really like her.”

Maze would rub a hand over her face, but she doesn’t want to mess up her makeup. “But she might not like me,” she finally admits, as quietly as possible.

Linda shakes her head. “Literally impossible.” She declares it like it’s some law of the universe. “You are Mazikeen of the Lilim. Badass demon, amazing friend, and all-around wonderful person.”

Maze might actually have tears in her eyes. She blinks hard. “I’m not a person.”

“Yes, you are,” Linda counters gently. She pulls Maze in for a tight hug. “Eve already knows you,” she whispers in Maze’s ear. “And she enjoyed spending time with you. Don’t forget that.”

“Okay,” Maze whispers back. She steps away. “I have to go.”

“Good luck, Maze,” Amenadiel says. “And for the record, I’m with Linda. I think it’s going to go great.”

Maze squares her shoulders and heads out the door. She didn’t want to drive the Corvette tonight. Lucifer would’ve gladly handed over the keys for her, but she thought it might be kind of weird for Eve. They don’t need more reminders of Lucifer than they’ll already have.

Chloe’s phone buzzes and she climbs into the Mustang she got from the garage. It’s a text from Chloe. _Good luck! Eve is smart enough to know how amazing you are. We love you. Xoxoxoxo_.

There’s a picture attached of her and Trixie. Trixie’s holding up Ms. Alien for support. Dan’s in the background giving a goofy double thumb’s up. Maze laughs. Her chest feels full, buoyed by the love she’s getting. She takes a steadying breath and closes her eyes for just a second. Then she nods to herself and drives off. She can do this.

“Hi,” Eve says. Maze is frozen in place at the door of the restaurant. Eve looks amazing. Her hair’s even longer than when Maze saw her last, flowing down her back in a shiny cascade. Her lips are so full and Maze can’t help but remember how soft they were when pressed against her own. And Eve’s wearing _green_. “We match,” Eve says with a little laugh, looking from Maze’s shirt to her own dress.

She’s nervous. Maze can hear it in her voice. For some reason, that makes Maze feel better. At least she’s not the only one freaking out over this.

“We do,” Maze says, finding her voice. If Maze believed in signs, she’d think that was one. But she doesn’t believe in signs. This is just a coincidence. It’s no reason for her stomach to swoop like that. “Um. Hi.”

“Hi,” Eve says again. She stands up and Maze is drawn to her like a magnet. They’re standing toe-to-toe and Maze wants nothing more than to kiss Eve. But she doesn’t know what Eve wants. And she doesn’t want to kiss Eve again if it’s not real. She doesn’t think she could take that again.

Maze wraps her arms around Eve in a hug, but she doesn’t kiss her. She hears Eve’s soft whoosh of breath in her ear. Eve hugs her back tightly and Maze has to close her eyes for a second to maintain her composure. Then Maze pulls back. Eve tucks her hair behind her ear and gestures at the table.

“Um, do you want to sit down?” She asks.

“Yeah,” Maze says. “That sounds good.”

She feels tongue-tied and stupid. The whole reason she fell for Eve was because it was so easy to talk to her, to feel comfortable with her. But now there’s this awful gulf between them, and Maze doesn’t know what to do about it. She’s been through alienation with her friends when she screwed things up, but this isn’t the same thing. Maze didn’t do anything wrong here.

There’s an awkward silence between them. Maze wants to break it, but she can’t think of anything to say. She casts around her brain, trying to think of a story Eve will think is funny.

“Maze,” Eve starts.

“I slept with Chloe,” Maze blurts out.

The waitress who was just approaching their table goes wide-eyed. “Should I come back?”

“Uh, no,” Eve says. “We—um, can we have menus?”

Their waitress is a teenage girl who is now bright red. She can’t look Maze in the eye while she drops their menus and fills their water glasses. “Any drinks to start?” She squeaks out. Maze wants to roll her eyes. Stupid humans and their hang-ups about sex.

“Wine,” Eve says frantically. “Just bring a bottle.”

“What kind?” The waitress asks.

“Alcohol,” Eve says.

“Surprise us,” Maze helps.

She scurries away. Eve looks at Maze. “So does everyone love Chloe or something?” She asks with an awkward laugh.

Maze laughs, too. It eases the tension in the air a little. “I’m not in love with her,” Maze says. “We just, you know.” She shrugs. “Had a little fun. She’d never been with a woman before.”

“Really?” Eve asks, wrinkling her nose in surprise. “She seemed totally into women.”

“I _know_ ,” Maze says. “It was like a neon sign on the chick.”

“So, what, you were just doing your duty to bring her to the light?” Eve asks, grinning. “Saint Mazikeen, leading women to the promised land.”

“One vagina at a time,” Maze says.

“Well, sometimes more than one at a time,” Eve points out.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They both laugh, and Maze feels her shoulders relax. She runs a hand through her hair. “I’m nervous,” she admits. She can admit that to Eve.

“Oh, God, me too,” Eve says, relieved. “You have no idea how many outfits I tried on.”

Maze laughs and gives Eve a deliberate once-over. “Well, you picked well.”

A blush rises up Eve’s cheeks. It makes Maze’s breath catch. “Thank you,” Eve murmurs. “You too. I’ve never seen you in green.”

“It’s a new shirt,” Maze says.

Eve catches her eye. Her smile is soft and Maze feels that wriggling in her stomach again. But it’s different this time. It’s pleasant. It’s kind of like the thrill before sex, but softer. She’ll have to file the feeling away and ask Linda about it later.

Maze has no idea what she eats. The waitress brings her food, and Maze eats it, but she doesn’t taste anything. She’s too caught up in Eve’s eyes, the way she tucks her tongue between her teeth when she laughs, how her hair falls over her shoulder.

They share a dessert. Maze has seen enough movies to know this is a good sign. She could already tell this was going well, though. Eve hasn’t stopped smiling in over an hour, and Maze feels like she has a balloon in her chest. She could float up to the ceiling on the power of Eve’s eyes on her face.

Eve pays for their food. “I have a job,” she says proudly.

“What is it?” Maze asks, enthralled. She had no idea Eve wanted a job. They leave the restaurant and head to the parking lot.

“A bakery,” Eve says, almost shy about it. “I almost took a job at a daycare, you know, for children? But then I thought…” She sighs. “I get to be my own person, you know? I lived my whole life for kids. My first life. And I love babies and kids, I really do. But I think if I worked with them all day I’d fall right back into letting everyone else decide who I am.” She shrugs. “So I bake bread and cupcakes and brownies. I like kneading the bread dough a lot. Reminds me of home. Obviously we didn’t have the big ovens or all the ingredients right at our fingertips to make bread after we left the Garden, but kneading’s still the same. I guess it sounds kind of silly, but it’s nice. At least for now.”

“It doesn’t sound silly,” Maze says, heart aching. She remembers how lost she felt before she found bounty hunting, how much it hurt to hear other people talk about finding what _felt right_ and having no idea what that meant.

“I’d really like to go to school,” Eve admits. “College? I’ve seen so many movies and heard stories about college. You can just…you can learn anything you want! I mean, the internet’s already amazing enough, but you can spend all day every day learning new things. It’s incredible how far humanity’s come. We didn’t even have a written language! There’s so much I don’t know. So I’m saving my money. And I’m going to go.”

Maze bites her tongue before she bursts out with _I’ll pay for your college_. Maze has the money. And if she doesn’t have enough, she’ll just steal some from Lucifer. He definitely has enough. She probably wouldn’t even have to steal it. He gives away money all the time, and he’d be more than happy to do that for Eve, even just out of guilt.

But Maze can see pride in the set of Eve’s shoulders. She’s doing this for herself. She _wants_ to do this on her own. It’s part of finding herself, Maze can tell. Maze understands that. So she swallows down her offer and just smiles.

“That’s really great, Eve,” she says earnestly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Eve says.

Maze nods at the Mustang. “Here’s me,” she says. “Did you drive? Do you have a car?”

“I took the bus!” Eve says this like it’s a treat. Maze makes a face.

“Gross,” she says. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I like the bus,” Eve says, but she doesn’t turn down Maze’s offer. “I get to see all kinds of people.”

“Yeah, gross kinds,” Maze says. “God, imagine if you told Lucifer you take the bus.”

Eve’s face falls for a second. But then she looks up gamely and laughs. “Yeah, he wouldn’t like the bus.”

“Sorry,” Maze says after a beat.

“No, it’s okay,” Eve promises. “I know he’s your friend.”

“He’d be your friend, too,” Maze points out as she pulls out of the parking lot. “If you wanted to.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Eve says. “Chloe probably wouldn’t like it.”

Maze hums in thought. “I think you’re underestimating Chloe,” she says. “As long as you promise not to go summoning any demons again and don’t try to get back with Lucifer, she’d be okay.”

“I guess, but she’s with Lucifer now,” Eve says.

“Well, kind of,” Maze says.

“Are you kidding me?” Eve asks incredulously. “He was in love with her _while_ we were dating. And they’re still not together?”

“He was gone for a few months,” Maze fills her in. “Went back to Hell to deal with the demons. He just got home.”

Eve sighs and covers her mouth. “Oh my God,” she breathes. “That’s my fault.”

It kind of is. But Maze says, “They probably would’ve started popping up eventually, even if you didn’t kickstart things. Apparently they were pretty riled up down there while he’s been gone. He had a hard time getting them back under control.”

“Is he okay?” Eve asks. Her voice is full of concern and Maze can’t help the jealousy that rears up in her throat.

“He’s fine,” Maze says stiffly. It’s not entirely the truth, but it’s not exactly a lie, either. “Where am I taking you?”

“Koreatown,” Eve says. She blushes a little. “I have a roommate.”

“I had a roommate,” Maze reminds her. “I still do.”

“Oh, how’s baby Charlie?” Eve asks.

“He still shits his own pants, so that’s gross,” Maze says. “But other than that, he’s perfect.”

Eve laughs. “Maze, he’s still just a baby.”

“I’m just saying, seems like a design flaw,” Maze says. “Big bad God couldn’t come up with something better?”

Eve shakes her head, laughing again. “They’re so precious when they’re babies, though. Just holding them in your arms, smelling them.” Her smile goes wistful. “I do miss that.”

“You know…” Maze turns to look at Eve at a red light. “You could come see Charlie sometime.”

Eve’s face drops. “I doubt his parents would like that very much. I mean, I’m the one who got him kidnapped.”

“You helped get him back,” Maze says.

“Doesn’t change what I did.”

“So you summoned a demon,” Maze says with a shrug. “You didn’t know he was going to do _that_. People screw up sometimes.”

Eve snorts. “It was more than a little screw up, Maze.”

“Whatever. I tried to manipulate Chloe into getting married and I was going to frame Lucifer for murder so he’d take me back to Hell, and everyone forgave me.”

“You what?” Eve asks.

“Never mind,” Maze says. “It’s a long story.” And it involves Eve’s murderous and now-dead son, so Maze _really_ doesn’t want to get into that. “I’m just saying. I could talk to Linda. I mean, you’re going to be around eventually.”

“Am I?” Eve asks, starting to smile again.

Maze gulps a little. Her mouth ran away with her on that way. “I mean…” Maze shrugs, hoping it looks nonchalant. “Maybe. Whatever.”

Eve looks out the window, laughing a little. “Yeah,” she says softly. “Maybe.”

Maze pulls up in front of a kind of gross-looking building. But there looks to be a sturdy lock on the outside door, so at least there’s that.

“Do you like living here?” Maze asks.

Eve shrugs. “There’s water anytime I want it and I don’t have to build a fire to keep warm at night, so I don’t know if I can complain.”

Maze snorts. “A little longer here and you’ll learn you can complain. We all do.”

Eve ducks her head, biting down a smile. She frowns at Maze’s hand. “Uh oh,” she says, raising Maze’s hand to examine her pinky. “What happened here?”

“Guy who beat his wife thought he could beat me, too,” Maze says, rolling her eyes.

Eve gives her a look that makes Maze shiver. “Not with my Maze on the case,” she says. She bends her head and drops a little kiss onto Maze’s finger. “There. All better.” She giggles.

Maze can’t even talk. “All better,” she agrees.

Eve bites her lip. “Do you want to come in?” She asks.

“Yes,” Maze says. Her stomach jumps. “Yes, I do.”

Eve holds Maze’s hand all the way across the parking lot and into her apartment. Her door sticks a little and she has to kick the bottom to open it. “It does that sometimes,” she explains.

“Good,” Maze says. “Makes it harder for someone to break in.” She shrugs. “Not that it would keep me out.”

Eve laughs. “Nothing could keep you out of somewhere you want to be.”

Maze shrugs again. “Probably.”

“We have to be quiet,” Eve whispers. “So we don’t wake up my roommate. She’s eighty-two.”

Maze snorts. “Can she even hear?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eve says. “Really well.” She steps closer and Maze can feel the warmth of her body. “So can you promise me you’ll be really, really quiet?”

Maze can feel Eve’s breath against the hollow of her throat. Her mouth is suddenly so dry she almost can’t swallow. This has never happened to her before sex. “Well, I’ll do my best,” Maze says. “But you might have to make me.”

Eve’s eyes darken. “That can be arranged.”

She takes Maze’s face in her hands and kisses her, pressing her body into Maze’s. Maze is aware of every single nerve ending where they’re touching. She feels like she just got struck by lightning. She imagines, anyway. She doesn’t know what getting struck by lightning actually feels like.

Eve bites at Maze’s bottom lip as she pulls back. “Come on,” she breathes, taking Maze’s hand again and leading her down the hall to her bedroom. It’s tidy inside. Eve had a lot of stuff when she moved out of Lucifer’s penthouse—racks and racks of clothes she’d accumulated when she lived with him, an entire suitcase of lingerie, an array of technology and books and silly gadgets she saw on those infomercials on TV.

It seems like she’s downsized. The room has a small closet and a bureau, but Maze doesn’t see any extra clothes racks. There are a few bras drying on the back of the small desk chair. Eve did keep the computer and the iPad, Maze sees. She thinks about Eve’s commentary on the internet and learning things and is glad Eve kept them.

Maze doesn’t get much time to look around. Eve pushes her against the door and kisses her hard, pressing her leg between Maze’s. Maze spreads her own legs eagerly, opening her mouth for Eve. Eve leaves Maze’s lips to tug at Maze’s earlobe with her teeth and then suck kisses into Maze’s neck.

Maze tugs at Eve’s dress until it’s up to her hips to Maze can get a hand on Eve’s skin. Eve murmurs agreement with that plan into Maze’s neck and rocks her hips against Maze’s. Maze steadies Eve’s hips so she can tug down Eve’s red lace panties. Eve gasps a little when Maze’s hand brushes against her, but Maze isn’t ready to give her what she wants yet. She pulls Eve’s dress off her shoulders. Eve kicks it to the floor and sets to work on opening Maze’s pants.

Maze can’t be in the presence of Eve’s breasts and just leave them there. Maze has always been a lover of tits, but Eve’s are out of this world. Maze had already known, just from the clothes she’s seen Eve in, but seeing them now, bare and jostling as Eve moves, Maze thinks she’s going to go crazy if she can’t get her mouth on them. She cups them each in her hands while she walks Eve back to the bed.

Eve presses her breasts into Maze’s hands and her pelvis against Maze’s. Maze bites down a sound at the pressure. Eve drops to the bed with her hands on Maze’s hips, making sure Maze comes down with her. Eve’s rutting her hips against Maze and if Eve’s tits weren’t as amazing as they were, Maze would lose focus from her task.

She nuzzles her face into Eve’s cleavage, circling Eve’s nipples with her thumbs while she presses wet kisses to the soft skin there. Eve moans softly, tightening her fingers in Maze’s hair and tugging almost too gently for Maze to feel it. Maze gets that lightning feeling again, like electricity is zapping every part of her body. She sucks at Eve’s nipple and slowly runs her hands down Eve’s body, down her sides, to her thighs, and back up again.

“Let me see you,” Eve breathes. She pulls Maze’s shirt over her head and bites her lip as her eyes sweep over Maze’s chest. She unhooks Maze’s bra and groans under her breath as she pulls it away. “Gorgeous,” she whispers. She pushes at Maze’s pants. Getting those off is a bit of a group effort; Maze went with her usual leather. “God, yes,” Eve says when Maze’s panties come away with her pants. “Finally.”

Maze throws her hair over her shoulder and comes back up to kiss Eve, their naked bodies finally fully pressed together. Eve is rolling her hips enchantingly and squeezes at Maze’s ass. They move against each other, lips and tongues and teeth scraping together. The press of Eve’s breasts against Maze’s is dizzying.

“Maze,” Eve murmurs. “Touch me, Maze, please.”

“I am touching you,” Maze points out with a little laugh.

“ _More_ ,” Eve insists. She grabs Maze’s hand and licks at her fingers, then guides Maze’s hand down into the dark curls that are leaving Maze breathless.

Eve is deliciously wet and Maze’s mouth actually waters. She eases a finger into the slick heat of Eve’s body and has to press her face against Eve’s collarbone to stifle a moan. Maze has wanted this for so long, has dreamed about this and touched herself to fantasies of this. Nothing prepared her for the reality, for Eve’s breath against her face and the look on Eve’s face.

“More,” Eve repeats, pressing against Maze’s hand. Maze doesn’t listen right away, teasing with one finger while Eve rocks down for more pressure. “ _Maze_ ,” she growls.

“Bossy,” Maze says, biting Eve’s shoulder as she adds a second finger. Eve whimpers as her hips jut against Maze’s, against Maze’s hand. Maze can feel herself getting wetter with each of Eve’s sounds, but she’s barely thinking of herself. She can only see Eve, eyes fluttering shut, pressing herself closer to Maze as she seeks her pleasure. Maze licks her other hand brings it down to tease at Eve’s clit, light touches here and there to drive Eve wild.

Maze sets a slow rhythm. She half-expects Eve to complain, but she doesn’t. She matches Maze’s pace and kisses and licks at Maze’s neck, moaning and gasping quietly into Maze’s ear. She speeds up as her orgasm gets closer, and Maze follows her lead obligingly.

Eve throws her head back into the bed as she comes, biting her lip hard. Maze can’t wait to do this when they can be loud. She wants to make Eve scream.

When Maze pulls her fingers away, Eve settles her hands onto Maze’s ass and brings her thigh up between Maze’s legs. Maze rolls her hips and groans at the feeling. Eve presses on her ass, urging her to keep going, and Maze is so close from making Eve come it only takes her seconds to crest, too. They kiss sloppily for a minute, and then Eve says, “I want to go down on you.”

Maze certainly isn’t going to argue, but she has one nitpick. “Well, I want to go down on _you_ ,” she says. “How do you feel about 69?”

“I dated Lucifer,” Eve reminds her. “I love 69.”

That’s a reminder Maze didn’t really need, but Eve’s already positioned herself at the other end of the bed. She spreads her legs invitingly and Maze would have to be dead to turn down that offer. Maze gets down to business right away, replacing her fingers with her tongue in the open heat of Eve’s body.

But Eve teases Maze. She licks a line from Maze’s ass to her pubic bone and then she sucks a hickey into Maze’s thigh. She nudges her tongue into Maze and then pulls back and nestles her nose into Maze’s pubic hair.

“Are you going to eat me out anytime tonight?” Maze asks. She would love to think she sounds sexy and confident, but she knows she actually just sounds breathless and whiny.

“I’m taking my time,” Eve says serenely, punctuating her sentence with a seconds-long suck at Maze’s clit that makes an obscenely wet noise. She doesn’t linger; she brings her head back up and tells Maze seriously, “Eating too fast is bad for you, you know.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Maze groans, and she couldn’t say if it’s supposed to be an insult or a request.

“I’m getting to it,” Eve assures her, sliding her fingers in and flicking her tongue around Maze’s clit. Maze nearly shouts but buries the noise in Eve’s calf at the last second. Not being able to scream when she wants to is making this hotter.

Maze is usually up for the teasing torture while she eats someone out, but she’s wanted her tongue in Eve for too long to be patient now. Maze approaches her task with a gusto. She’s not using her fingers. Maybe it’s a point of pride, but she doesn’t like to make someone come the same way twice. And she likes to think she’s good enough to use only her tongue.

Maze goes back and forth between sucking Eve’s clit and thrusting her tongue inside Eve, moving between the two at an almost punishing pace. Eve stops teasing Maze because she’s too close to another orgasm to even focus. She buries her face in Maze and Maze feels Eve’s moan through her whole body as Eve comes the second time.

Eve finally reciprocates at the pace Maze wants. Maze keeps up a light stream of licks as Eve twitches through the aftershocks, but Eve doesn’t let it distract her. Not too much, anyway. She puts her hands on the small of Maze’s back and presses Maze closer into her face. Maze rides Eve’s tongue and her fingers and can’t help the light keening she makes when she finally comes on Eve’s tongue.

Maze freezes, worried about Eve’s roommate, but Eve keeps suckling at her until Maze’s whole body is trembling. They hear a shuffling sound from the other room. “Eve?” A creaky old lady voice calls. Eve finally lets up.

“I’m fine, Jang-mi,” Eve assures her. She presses a line of kisses against Maze’s thighs. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Okay,” the old lady says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Eve echoes. She comes back up to the head of the bed and presses close to Maze, kissing her lips. The taste of both of them mingles together and Maze is almost ready to go again just from the thought of it.

“Holy shit, Eve,” Maze hisses.

“Yeah,” Eve agrees. “Maze, that was incredible.”

“I can’t wait to sit on your face,” Maze says breathlessly. “At my place, when no one’s home. I want to scream.”

Eve kisses her again and again. “Oh, God, I can’t wait to make you scream,” she mumbles. She kisses Maze’s neck, her chest, sucks at a nipple, and comes back up for Maze’s lips. “I want to see how many times you can make me come in one night.”

“Yes,” Maze moans.

“My record’s seven,” Eve tells her. “But we started in the afternoon.”

“I’ll beat it,” Maze promises.

“I don’t doubt you,” Eve says. Their kisses start to slow. Their cooling sweat makes them both shiver a little. “Are you staying the night?” Eve asks.

“Do you want me to?” Maze asks, suddenly feeling shy.

Eve kisses her softly. “Yes,” she says. “The only thing is I have to work tomorrow. And I have to get up at 3:30 to get there by 4.”

“In the morning?” Maze asks. “Most nights I haven’t even gone to bed by then.”

Eve laughs a little. “I know. But hey, being a working girl’s different than a party girl.”

“Okay,” Maze says. She’s brushing her fingers through Eve’s soft hair, relishing the feeling. “Well, if I stay I don’t think we’re going to sleep.”

“Definitely not,” Eve agrees, hips already starting to seek Maze’s out again.

“So I better go.”

“Probably,” Eve agrees again, running her hands up and down Maze’s back.

They make out for a while longer, but Maze feels an itching under her skin. She needs to move. She’s not entirely sure why she’s feeling it _now_ , when she’s finally where she wants to be. In Eve’s bed, the smell of sex in the air, Eve’s body pressed against her.

But Maze needs to move, and Eve has to get up early in the morning. So Maze gives Eve a last kiss, tucks Eve’s hair behind her ear, and gets out of bed to gather up her clothes and shoes. Eve watches from her back, lying in the bed like something out of Maze’s wildest dreams. Her lips are swollen and wet and her hair is all messed up. She has a hickey blooming on her neck, another on her collarbone, a bite mark on her shoulder, and two hickeys on her inner thighs. She’s thoroughly debauched.

Maze finishes putting as much of her clothes on as she plans to and leans down to kiss Eve again. “Bye,” she says quietly.

Eve holds her in place for a second, looking deep in Maze’s eyes. She looks almost sad, for some reason. She kisses Maze again, long and open-mouthed and wet. “Bye,” she finally says. Maze doesn’t look back when she leaves.

Maze wakes up when she hears clattering in the kitchen. She hears Ella’s laugh and Linda’s answering tone. Maze yawns and looks at her phone. She has a text from Eve that makes her stomach swoop.

It’s a picture of something. After blinking a few times and tilting her head, Maze realizes it’s a lump of dough. Eve’s probably at work. Maze stares at it for a long time, wondering what it means. It’s probably a good sign to wake up to a text from Eve, right? But something ugly is filling Maze’s chest.

Here, in the light of morning, away from Eve and her smile and her body and her kisses, it doesn’t seem like the date was as good as Maze thought it was. Eve didn’t look happy when Maze left. And Eve was the one who hinted that Maze should leave. She mentioned Lucifer while they were having sex. She also said baking bread reminds her of home. Home definitely never involved Maze. Now she’s sending Maze pictures of the bread?

Maze shoves a hand through her hair and flings herself out of bed. She’s not going to just sit around and let the bad thoughts catch her. She needs to move. And everyone’s coming over. She tugs some pants on and heads to the kitchen. She doesn’t answer the text and doesn’t bring her phone into the kitchen with her.

“Okay,” Linda says to everyone gathered at the table. “We’ve convened this special tribe brunch so Maze can tell us all how her date with Eve went because she won’t repeat herself and we all want to know.”

Ella squeals. “Maze! I bet it was so good. Was it so good? I mean, judging by your neck, it was _really_ good.” Eve wasn’t the only one with hickeys after last night. Maze has one on either side of her neck.

“It was okay,” Maze says, dunking a donut into her coffee.

Ella claps her hands together. “God, you guys are such a hot couple!” She blanches a little and casts a look at the end of the table. “Is this weird?”

“Not for me,” Chloe says.

“I’m fine with it,” Lucifer assures everyone. He’s not usually invited to their tribe nights, but he also wanted to know how the date went. And Maze is pretty sure he’s trying to attach himself permanently to Chloe’s side. Linda made Amenadiel take Charlie out for a walk.

“You really are?” Ella checks. “You dated Eve for like six months and you have no issue with Maze dating her?”

“I dated Eve that long because Eve stayed that long,” Lucifer says. “I certainly didn’t put much effort into keeping her happy.”

“Yeah, well, you obviously put _some_ effort in,” Maze mutters, thinking about Eve’s seven orgasms. Her mood is getting darker by the second. She thought the coffee and donut would help, but she was wrong. She feels like something’s choking her, and all she can think of is Eve using her to get back to Lucifer. Again.

“Anyway,” Linda says, cutting Lucifer off before he can expound on what kind of effort he may have put in. “Give us details, Maze.”

“We had dinner,” Maze tells them. She shrugs. “We talked. She looked really good. We kissed. We had sex.”

There’s a pause while everyone waits for more, but Maze has no idea what else they want her to say. She’s learned by now Linda and Chloe, at least, do not want a play-by-play of her sexual escapades. She doesn’t know about Ella. She knows Lucifer would normally be all over that, but it’s a little weird since he dated Eve.

“Uh, okay,” Chloe says. “What did you guys talk about?”

Maze shrugs again. “I don’t know. Stuff. Eve has a job now.”

“A _job_?” Lucifer echoes. “I didn’t change a single one of my bank passcodes or credit card numbers and she goes out and gets a job? Hasn’t she been using that money?”

“She likes working,” Maze says, torn between her bad mood and being defensive of Eve. “She likes seeing different kinds of people. And she’s trying to figure out who she is on her own. She doesn’t want to use your money to do it.”

“Wait, are you saying you didn’t even know she wasn’t using your money?” Ella asks.

Lucifer shrugs. “I honestly wouldn’t notice if someone was using my money until it hit at least the five-figure mark.”

Ella and Chloe both sputter at that. “Okay, damn,” Ella says. “I expect a way bigger birthday present this year.”

Lucifer nods seriously. “Anything you want.”

“What kind of job?” Linda asks Maze.

“She said she works at a bakery,” Maze reports. “She likes making bread. It’s different than how she used to make bread before, but she said it reminds her of home. She wants to go to college.”

“Surely I can pay for that,” Lucifer says.

“I don’t know,” Maze tells him. “I think she wants to do it on her own.”

“Which is certainly understandable,” Linda says. “I mean, her whole purpose being for someone else…” She shakes her head.

“What’s that mean?” Ella asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Because she was created—” Maze starts.

“She was—she grew up in a religious commune,” Linda cuts in quickly and loudly to drown Maze out. “And she was taught that she was only alive to be a wife and to serve her husband.”

Ella makes a face. “That’s horrible. Eve’s amazing! Which commune? I bet I could find some dirt and bring them down. Those cult leaders are almost _always_ pedophiles. Or at least some kind of sexual abusers.”

“Oh, it’s been brought down,” Lucifer says smugly. Chloe elbows him.

“Is that how you knew her from before?” Ella asks. “Did you guys grow up in the same commune?”

“Adjoining communes, you might say,” Lucifer says.

“How was the sex?” Chloe asks, ending Ella’s questions.

“Well, it was me,” Maze says with a bravado she doesn’t feel. “So you know firsthand how amazing it was.”

Chloe just rolls her eyes, even though Maze knows she blew Chloe’s mind. “When are you guys going out again?” She asks.

Maze shrugs. “Don’t know.”

Lucifer gives her a closer look. “Maze, this is quite a flip from how you were feeling last night.”

“It is,” Linda agrees. “Did something happen?”

Maze shrugs again. “Whatever. What’s the point in getting all excited or nervous or anything? She’ll stick around if she wants to and she’ll leave if she wants to.”

Linda’s brow furrows. “Maze, is it possible you’re feeling kind of insecure about all this?”

“Why would I?” Maze asks harshly. “We had mind-blowing sex.”

“Well, a lot of people feel insecure about relationships when they’re worried they don’t have enough to offer.”

“I’m not _insecure_ ,” Maze protests scathingly. “Did you not hear? Mind-blowing. I just don’t see why I should care again. She could just leave again. Or she’ll see Lucifer again and realize she really does want him after all.”

“She won’t,” Lucifer says.

“You don’t know that,” Maze says sharply. “None of us know that. We don’t know anything.”

Ella grabs Maze’s hand on the table. “Maze. Listen. Eve went off on this like, big self-discovery journey, right? And then she asked to see _you_. Not Lucifer. She hasn’t even contacted you, right, buddy?” Ella asks.

“Not a peep,” Lucifer promises.

“But Maze, that’s what I’m talking about,” Linda points out. “Why would you think Eve would go on a date with you, sleep with you, and then change her mind? When she left before, the two of you hadn’t actually dated. She was ending her second long-term relationship in a row. You didn’t make each other any promises, but she _did_ express feelings toward you.”

Maze stares at Linda for a second. Then she pushes back her chair with a clatter and stands up. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Maze,” Linda tries.

“Bye,” Maze says. She doesn’t listen to anyone’s protests. It’s kind of stupid to storm out like that. She’s not even wearing shoes, but it’s not like that’s ever stopped her.

“Maze,” Chloe calls, jogging across Linda’s lawn. She falls into step beside Maze. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Maze admits. “Away.” She gives Chloe a sharp look. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Chloe says, raising her palms. “That’s fine. But can I talk about me and Lucifer? Because I need to vent.”

Maze chews her lip for a second. “Fine.”

Chloe sighs. “We’re really awkward since he got back. I mean, I told him I—anyway. Things got heavy before he left, and now he’s back and we don’t really know what to do about it.”

“You could try banging,” Maze says.

“Well, that’s certainly one option,” Chloe agrees in a way that means she doesn’t agree. “But I don’t really want to be another one of Lucifer’s conquests, you know?”

Maze snorts. “Please. He’d be celibate the rest of eternity if you asked him to.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Chloe says with a laugh. “I don’t think that’s _possible_.”

“Does celibacy include masturbating?” Maze asks. “Because honestly, he can get by just fine on that. Especially if he still has you in whatever weird way you guys have always been a thing.”

Chloe stops and sits down on the curb. Maze wasn’t really ready to stop walking, but she obliges. Humans need breaks so often. They’re so weak.

“Sex isn’t the problem,” Chloe says.

“How would you know?” Maze mutters.

“The problem is we’re both so scared of screwing things up, you know? Lucifer has one relationship under his belt. Literally _one_. And it ended in demon possession, mass murder, and him going back to Hell. I have a failed marriage and my almost-marriage to the world’s first murderer. So. Our track records don’t exactly give us confidence.”

“That’s stupid,” Maze scoffs. “Those are your track records with other people. Look at your track record together. You’ve worked together for years when no one else could stand either one of you. You’ve solved a ton of murders, and yeah, you’ve screwed each other over a few times but you always work it out. You work better together. You already know how annoying he gets when he’s hungry and how short his attention span is and he knows you’re boring and doesn’t mind.” Maze shrugs. “Seems like you’re just making up reasons to stay apart because you’re chicken.”

Chloe’s mouth is open in shock. She blinks a few times, dazed. “Oh my God, Maze,” she breathes. “That’s…so true. You’re totally right.”

“Of course I am,” Maze says.

Chloe stands up and tugs at Maze’s arm until she follows suit. “We gotta get back,” she says urgently.

“Let’s stay out a little longer so Lucifer gets worried we’re out here fucking again.”

“Maze,” Chloe huffs. Maze relents and they walk in silence for a minute. Chloe gives her a little sideways glance. “You don’t see any parallels between what you said about me and Lucifer and how things are going with you and Eve?”

“No,” Maze protests. “You and Lucifer have been _partners_ for years. You know everything about each other. Me and Eve only knew each other for a few weeks.”

“Okay,” Chloe says slowly. “But…the part about your track records with other people. In those few weeks, you and Maze got close. You spent a lot of time together, right?”

“I guess so,” Maze says.

“And you guys had a lot of fun, and you talked about deep stuff, right?”

Maze makes a face. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Didn’t you feel a connection with her you haven’t felt with anyone else? I’ve never seen you get along so well with someone so fast. Except Trixie, but that’s different.”

“So you’re saying…I shouldn’t worry about her still being in love with Lucifer?”

Chloe winces. “I mean, that’s a big thing to worry about. You can’t just turn that off. I’m more saying don’t invent reasons not to _try_ with her. You could ask her about Lucifer.”

Maze swallows hard. “But what if I ask and I don’t like the answer?”

Chloe sighs. “Well, then it sucks. And you come over and we eat ice cream and drink wine and shit-talk her all night long.” She puts her arm around Maze’s waist and gives her a squeeze, then stays there and they walk like that.

“Can we fuck again if she’s still in love with Lucifer?”

“Sure,” Chloe says.

Maze whips her head around to stare at Chloe. “Seriously?”

Chloe laughs. “Maze, she’s not still in love with Lucifer. I promise.”

“Why do you say that?” Maze asks.

“Because I heard her tell Lucifer she wasn’t,” Chloe confides. “And yeah, I’m not _quite_ as good as you and Lucifer at telling when someone’s lying. Lucifer wasn’t using his mojo to make her tell the truth. But I could tell. I could see it in her eyes.” She squeezes Maze’s waist again. “Give her a chance to fall in love with you, okay? I don’t think it’ll take long.”

“Because I’m awesome?” Maze says, voice small.

“Because you’re awesome,” Chloe confirms.

They come up to Linda’s driveway. Lucifer’s standing in the doorway. When he sees them, he puts his hands on his hips. “Bloody hell, just what I need,” he says. “You’ve gone and stolen her away from me a second time.”

“You can’t steal a person, asshole,” Maze calls out. “I just gave her exactly what she needed. Both times.” She waggles her tongue through her fingers. He laughs, unable to uphold his outraged façade.

“You’ve got to stop doing this without me,” he complains.

“Okay, enough,” Chloe says. She lets go of Maze and walks over to Lucifer. “She did give me exactly what I needed,” she confesses. She puts her hands on his face and raises to her tiptoes to kiss him. “A good ol’ reality check. No more dancing around, okay?”

“Unless we’re dancing on purpose?” He checks.

“Well, that’s not going to happen, but sure,” she teases. She kisses him again and he holds onto her tightly. “Now let’s go,” Chloe says.

“Where would you like to go?” He asks. He’s giving her one of those lovestruck looks like he’s about to offer her a rocket ship to Mars or something.

“We’re going with Maze to see Eve.”

“We are?” Maze asks.

“We are,” Chloe answers firmly. “Quit being a big baby and go talk to her before you freak yourself out more.”

Maze looks down at her pajama pants. They have sheep on them. Trixie bought them for her. “Can I at least change first?”

“I guess,” Chloe relents.

But of course going inside means Ella and Linda find out what’s happening, and they both want to come, too. So Maze puts on her regular leather pants and a pair of shoes and the five of them clamber into Ella’s sedan.

“It doesn’t go fast,” she says mournfully. “But at least it gets good gas mileage.”

“You know you only have to ask and you can have access to my entire garage,” Lucifer tells her. “Anything but the Corvette.”

Ella shrieks something incoherent that makes Maze pull out her blades on reflex.

It’s not that hard to find a bakery within walking distance of Eve’s apartment. Maze assumes she’s working within walking distance, since she doesn’t have a car. If she takes the bus, the place could be further out, but she sounded excited about the bus in a way that tells Maze it’s not a usual thing for her to do. So Maze parks at the bakery. It’s in a strip mall and it’s not exactly the classiest place from the outside.

But they walk in and a bell tinkles cheerfully to announce them in. The air is full of the smell of bread and pastries. There’s an upbeat pop song playing in the background and it’s clean. There are bright colors everywhere and the labels on the baked goods in the display case are cute. Maze recognizes Eve’s handwriting immediately.

“Hi!” Eve calls out cheerily. Then she pauses and her mouth drops open. “Maze! Oh my God, hi!” She blinks when she sees everyone else. “Oh. Wow. Um. Hi.” Her eyes land on Lucifer and snag there for a second. “Hey, Luc.” Now she looks awkward.

“This was a mistake,” Maze mutters. She starts to turn to leave, but Lucifer grabs her by the arm and spins her back around to face Eve.

“Go,” he says, almost slipping into his devil voice. Maze considers biting him but decides against it. She wants to keep some dignity here. She does growl at him, though. Quietly enough that Eve won’t hear it.

She steps up to the counter with a deep breath. Everyone else stands behind her, almost like it’s a battle and they’re watching her back. “Hi,” Maze says.

“Hi,” Eve echoes softly. “I was afraid you didn’t want to see me again.”

“You were?” Maze asks.

Eve shrugs. “Something in your eyes when you left last night,” she says. “I thought you were running.”

Maze’s heart is pounding so heart it almost hurts. How did Eve know that? Does she really know Maze so well? “I…” She licks her lips. She almost tells herself this isn’t worth it and bolts—she’s positive she can hoof it out the door before Lucifer can catch her—but she looks at Eve first.

Eve has her hair pulled back in a neat braid. She’s wearing a plain white shirt and an apron. She has flour smudged on her cheek and across her boobs; Maze can picture her absently wiping her hand across her chest. She’s the most beautiful woman Maze has ever seen.

“I was running,” Maze confesses. “I’m really scared. To do this. To try this.” She gestures between them. “I’ve never had an actual relationship like this. And I’m afraid I won’t be what you want.” Eve looks like she’s going to try to jump in, so Maze raises a hand to stop her. “But I want to try. Because…because I want you in my life more than I’m afraid. And I think even if you end up hurting me…” Maze gulps. “This would be worth it. Just to try.”

Eve leans across the counter and grabs Maze face. She pulls her closer and kisses her right there in front of everyone. Maze can hear her friends talking, Ella squealing in delight, but she can’t focus on any of that. She sighs against Eve’s mouth and feels the tension bleed out of her.

Eve pulls back but keeps her hand on Maze’s cheek. She strokes her thumb across Maze’s skin and smiles. “I’m scared, too, Maze,” she says softly. “But you’re right. This is worth it.”

“You’re not still in love with Lucifer?” Maze whispers.

“I don’t think I ever really was,” Eve admits. “I thought I was. I wanted to be. I wanted _him_ to love _me_. But even if I was, no. Definitely not anymore. I promise.”

“Okay,” Maze says.

“You believe me?” Eve checks, kind of surprised.

“I…trust you,” Maze decides. And she does. It makes Eve smile again, so it was definitely the right thing to say. Eve leans across the counter and kisses her again, laughing.

“I’m so happy,” she murmurs against Maze’s lips.

“Me too,” Maze tells her. Lucifer coughs behind her and Maze glances over her shoulder. Ella has her hands clasped under her chin like she’s walking a precious movie. Chloe and Linda are both grinning hard. Lucifer just has his eyebrows raised. He doesn’t like not being the center of attention for this long. Except Maze can tell it’s mostly an act. He’s happy for her. “Everyone wanted to come see you,” Maze tells Eve.

“They did?” Eve asks skeptically. “Why?”

Lucifer must have overheard that part. He steps closer. “We’d like to be your friends again, Eve.”

Eve makes an incredulous little noise. “You do? _You_ do?”

“I know I didn’t treat you well before,” Lucifer says, shamefaced. “And I am sorry about that.”

“Um, yeah, you didn’t, but I think I was worse when I summoned a demon to send you back to Hell who ended up kidnapping your nephew and killing twenty-two people,” Eve points out.

“I suppose we could call it even, then,” Lucifer allows.

Eve laughs unbelievingly. “Even?”

Lucifer shrugs. “Well, no one’s perfect, Eve. You know that better than anyone.”

Eve glances over his shoulder to look at Linda. “I don’t see how Linda and Amenadiel could possibly forgive me.”

Linda pushes past Lucifer. “I will admit to having…less than charitable feelings toward you at first,” Linda says. Eve nods, looking down at her feet. “But,” Linda goes on. “As Lucifer said, no one’s perfect. And you certainly didn’t mean for them to take Charlie. From everything I know about you, I really believe you wouldn’t have done it if you’d known how it would turn out.”

“No, I never would’ve,” Eve promises desperately. “Even if they _had_ just taken Lucifer back to Hell like I wanted, I know now that wasn’t the right thing to do. Free will, right, Luc? I—I was taking away your choice. I’m sorry.” She shifts her focus back to Linda. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Linda says. “And I don’t blame you.”

Eve shakes her head. “I don’t understand how.”

Linda shrugs. “Well, you know, at this point I’m used to dealing with all this Heaven and Hell stuff. Nothing ever goes how you plan. It’s one celestial shit-storm after another. Charlie is safe, and that’s what matters. You had a lot going on emotionally, too. Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m…seeing Maze,” Eve says blankly. Maze doesn’t fight the smile that spreads over her face at that. She’s _seeing_ Eve now. That’s how humans say they’re dating.

“Right,” Linda says with a little laugh. “I meant therapy.”

“Oh. Uh, no.”

“Come see me anytime,” Linda says. “I can’t imagine the kind of adjustment you’re going through.”

“It is overwhelming,” Eve admits. She glances at Chloe.

Chloe shrugs. “I don’t have any reason to be mad at you. If I got mad at Lucifer’s exes I’d never be happy again.”

“It’s true,” Lucifer says carelessly. “I am prolific. I mean— _was_.”

“But Father Kinley…?” Eve asks.

“I was the one who brought him into our lives,” Chloe says softly. “Getting mad at you for getting mixed up with him is pretty hypocritical. And you protected Trixie and helped us get Charlie back. That pretty much wipes out anything I’d ever be mad at you for.”

Eve’s smiling hard now, eyes shining a little with tears. She looks past everyone up at the counter to Ella. Ella waves. “I have no idea what you’re all whispering about,” she says. “But I don’t have any beef with you, Eve. I think you’re awesome. And a really good kisser. With the softest hair I’ve ever felt. So I’m glad you and Maze are doing this. You two kids deserve each other.”

Maze raises an eyebrow. “If we’re ever looking for a third, I’ll be sure to give you a call.”

Ella doesn’t move for a solid thirty seconds. Eve giggles. “You broke her, Maze.”

Ella lets out a shrill laugh. “I mean—ha! Okay. Good joke, Maze.”

“She’s not kidding,” Linda informs her. Ella’s eyes go wide again. Linda pats her shoulder. “Okay. Just pretend she _was_ kidding if it’s better for your brain.”

“Hello?” Some guy behind Ella says. “Look, this is all very cute or whatever, but I’ve been waiting for my coffee for ten minutes.”

“Oh my God!” Eve cries. “I’m so sorry. I’ll get right on that.” She looks at Maze. “I gotta—”

“Yeah,” Maze says. She tugs at the front of Eve’s apron to pull in for a kiss goodbye. “Call me when you’re done?”

Eve smiles against her lips. “Absolutely.” She gives Maze a second kiss, a third. She laughs. “Okay, go. You’re holding up my line.”

They shuffle out, a blob of people grinning at Maze. In a way, this kind of _was_ a battle, and they did have her back. Maze glances back as she leaves, just for a last look at Eve. Her girlfriend? Maybe. Probably. Eve’s looking at her, too. She smiles and waves. Maze waves back. She might sigh a little as they all pile back into the car. Whatever. No one can prove it.

“Maze!” Ella shrieks excitedly. “Oh my God! That was like a _movie_! You guys could be your own romcom.”

“What the hell’s a romcom?” Maze asks.

“You won’t like them,” Lucifer warns. “Actually, you might, but not for the reasons Ms. Lopez does.”

“What reason would Maze possibly like romcoms?” Chloe asks.

“Two people, mostly ill-suited for each other, maintaining a relationship even though they pretty much ruin each other’s lives.”

“Oh, yeah, I do want to watch that,” Maze says. “Ellen, let’s do it.”

“That’s not what romcoms are about!” Ella says indignantly. “They’re about love and romance and opening yourself up—”

“I like that, too,” Maze cuts in.

“No, Maze, not sex,” Linda says.

Ella sighs, frustrated. “You’re all so cynical. My poor soft heart can’t take it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Chloe says, rolling her eyes. She’s squished between Maze and Lucifer in the back seat and Maze is just waiting for an opening to make a sex joke about that, but she can tell from Lucifer’s face that he is, too. “Except Maze just lived a total romance moment, so I don’t know if Maze is cynical anymore.”

“Of course I’m cynical,” Maze protests. “I’m a _demon_.”

“You’re _lovesick_ ,” Chloe shoots back.

“Don’t—I’m not—” Maze sputters and everyone laughs at her. She can’t even be mad. Honestly—she feels like she _cannot_ physically be mad right now. She’s so happy it’s drowning everything else out. She doesn’t have any guarantees that this will work out, really. She’s learning guarantees aren’t so easy to come by when it comes to Earth and humans and feelings.

But maybe that’s okay. Maze likes danger, anyway, and her reward here is better than any reward she’s ever had before. It’s _Eve_. Maze can risk life and limb and getting her feelings hurt for Eve.

“Look at the smile on her face,” Chloe murmurs. She’s smiling, too, happy for Maze.

Lucifer harrumphs. “Broke my Maze,” he says, but he can’t hold back his smile, either.

Maze flips them both off. They laugh at her, and Maze laughs, too. Whatever happens, Maze can handle it. She’s learned how by now.

“Hello there,” Eve chirps, smiling so wide it looks painful. “Oh, hello, sweet boy.”

She’s bouncing Charlie in her arms and he’s gurgling happily. She pretends to eat his toes and he shrieks with laughter that makes Eve giggle so adorably it almost makes Maze lightheaded.

“He loves that game,” Amenadiel says, sounding mystified. “Apparently humans find pretending to eat their young hilarious.”

“We didn’t when it was an actual survival possibility,” Eve says grimly.

“Holy hell, that was dark,” Linda says. “Jeez, Eve.”

“Totally true, though,” Ella says. “I took an anthropology class in my undergrad and early humanity was pretty metal.”

“Sorry, Linda,” Eve says with a shrug. She looks back down at Charlie and talks in a baby voice again. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I would never eat you, would I? But I bet you’re so sweet. Just like honey, aren’t you?”

“Make you want to have one?” Lucifer asks Maze. Maze shudders and he laughs at her. Right on cue, Trixie comes running over and crashes into him, throwing her arms around his waist.

“Lucifer!” She cries excitedly. “Mom said I can open presents now!”

It’s Trixie’s birthday party. Any other human child besides the two Maze cares about and she would’ve rather died than show up to a twelve-year-old’s birthday. But there was nothing on Earth, Hell, or Heaven that was going to keep her from Trixie’s. Trixie asks and Maze delivers.

“What are you over here telling me for?” Lucifer asks. “Go on, then.”

“You have to come,” Trixie explains, tugging at his hand. “You have to watch!”

“Why?” Lucifer asks, but he lets her drag him.

“Come on, Maze!” Trixie insists, yanking at Maze’s hand, too. “Eve, Amenadiel, Linda, Ella, come on!”

“Sure thing, Trix,” Ella promises. “We wouldn’t want to miss you opening presents.”

“Personally, I don’t see the appeal of indulging all this,” Lucifer says under his breath, like the table full of presents isn’t sporting nine different gifts from him. Plus the custom cake, bouncy castle, and face-painter he paid for, to Chloe’s half-pleasure and half-dismay.

“Now look who’s thinking about parenthood,” Maze taunts. He looks horrified and Maze cackles at him.

Trixie releases them to run to her pile of presents. Chloe hands her one while Dan waits with a clipboard so he can take notes. This is apparently a human thing, too. They’re going to make Trixie send out thank you cards to her little friends. Maze isn’t all that familiar with human children, but she’s pretty positive none of them care about thank you cards.

Eve comes over and wraps her arm around Maze’s waist while they watch Trixie open presents. Trixie is excited about every single one, even the makeup kit Penelope get her. Maze can tell at least half of Trixie’s excitement is manufactured so she doesn’t hurt her grandmother’s feelings.

Trixie screams with excitement when she opens her present from Maze and Eve. It’s a set of four different blades. Maze forged them herself. Eve handled the wrapping. She knows her way around pretty bows a hell of a lot better than Maze does.

“Are those knives?” Some mom a few feet away asks, aghast.

“No,” Eve tells her. “They’re _blades_. Better balanced for throwing.”

Maze grins at her proudly. “Exactly right.”

“Maze,” Dan says, exasperated. “What did we say about the knives?”

“No, Daddy, I love them,” Trixie insists. “Please don’t take them away. I’ll be so careful and I’ll only practice outside.”

“I actually don’t know if that’s better or worse,” Chloe says.

“Oh, I’ll buy her a dummy to practice on,” Lucifer says. “Let her have them. Come on, spoilsports.”

“Trixie’s family is so cool,” a little boy says, awestruck. “I wish someone would buy me knives.”

“Okay,” Trixie says. “If you invite me to your next birthday I’ll do it.”

“No,” Dan says quickly. “No, you won’t.”

“We do not just hand out knives to kids,” Chloe assures the parents gathered there. She gives Maze a look. Maze shrugs unrepentantly. She doesn’t give a shit about those other kids or their parents. She got Trixie a kick-ass gift.

“Aw, did you hear that?” Ella coos. “That kid called us Trixie’s family.” She flings her arms around Eve and Maze. “I love that. I love you guys.”

“Did you give her molly again?” Lucifer asks.

“No!” Ella says. “I’m just feeling the love.”

“I felt the love last night,” Eve says lowly. Maze snorts and high-fives her.

“Hell yeah.”

“Maze,” Linda sighs. “Children present.”

“What, even when they can’t hear us?” Maze asks.

“You never know when they’re listening.”

Maze sighs. “Alright, fine.” She nods at Charlie. He smiles and blows a spit bubble at her. She’s delighted by his display of disgusting bodily functions. The ones that aren’t shit, anyway.

 _Family_ , Maze thinks. Yeah. They are a family, in a weird way. A hodgepodge of exes and new loves, a blended group of people who care about each other. Caring about people is still kind of novel for Maze. A few years of caring is nothing in her lifetime. She spent eons hating everyone. It’s nice not to feel like that anymore. Sure, she still hates _most_ everyone. But she does have her people here. It might be a strange mix. Other people might not understand it. But they all love each other and take care of each other. Maze thinks opening her heart to these people made her ready to open her heart to Eve. Linda agreed with her, so Maze knows she’s right.

Eve nestles into her side and Maze kisses the crown of Eve’s head. “What are you thinking about?” Eve whispers, smiling at Trixie’s exuberance over another gift.

“Family,” Maze says softly. Eve looks up at her and smiles. She presses in for a sweet little kiss that makes Maze’s chest feel warm.

“Good,” Eve says. “I’m so glad you have family. I’m so glad _we_ have this. These people. I went a while without family this time and it makes everything way harder.”

“Yeah, I’m learning,” Maze assures her.

“I love you, you know?” Eve promises.

“Yeah,” Maze says. She kisses Eve again. “I do know. I love you, too.”

Eve smiles. “Good,” she says again. She rests her head on Maze’s shoulder, and they turn their attention back to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://biblionerd07.tumblr.com)


End file.
